User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Chicktron Z
The episode begins at Cook and Chick's house, where Cook is seen giving a milk bottle to Chick. However, the bottle slips from his hands and lands in the middle of the street. As Chick retrieves his bottle, he is unaware that an approaching vehicle is coming. Cook reacts to this quickly, and pushes Chick out of the way, only to have Chick get shredded apart by a street cleaner driven by Berty. Because of this, Cook yells out "NOOOOOO!" into the skies. Later, inside a garage, Cook is seen building something. When he's done, it turns out to be Chick, now a robot who is as tall as their house (now called Chicktron). Cook and Chicktron decide to go into town. While walking around, Cook spots an arts and crafts store, so Cook tells Chicktron to stay, while he gets something. While waiting, Chicktron decides to entertain himself. First, he rips open a school bus and pulls out Stevie, (Stevie is always into trouble i know, Poor Stevie so... yes...) who is laughing. Chicktron then proceeds to press Stevies' body against a building, killing him and spreading his blood. Chicktron then picks up a screaming Lola and Sanna from the school bus, and they suffer the same fate as Stevie. As Cook comes out of the arts and crafts store with a box of crayons, he notices what Chicktron just did. It turns out that Chicktron used the bodies of the victims like crayons to make a drawing of himself holding his father in his palm. However, Cook does not approve of this, so Chicktron picks up Berty's street cleaner to erase the drawing. But this also causes Berty to fall out, and break his legs in half when he hits the ground. With his legs broken, Berty proceeds to crawl away. As Cook watches TV on a flying Chicktron, the TV is displaying a monster attacking the city. The monster and Chicktron stare at each other menacingly, and charge at each other, indicating they're about to attack. However, Chicktron instead jumps onto the monster's arms so it could take care of him. The monster is happy to oblige, and tears off a container on a water tower to feed him (like a milk bottle). Suddenly, Chicktron begins crying. His loud crying causes nearby windows to shatter with one of the shards cutting a crutch-toting Berty's head in half. Cook is unsure on what to do, so the monster decides to repeatedly pat Chicktron's back. This causes Chicktron's tummy to rumble and beep rapidly, indicating something big is about to happen. As Cook embraces for impact, Chicktron lets out nothing but a short burp. Just when everything seems fine, Chicktron begins vomiting. His vomit splashes on Smelly, Dogert, and Ozzy, and the vomit is so acidic, it causes the three's bodies to be reduced to skeletons, and making their heads burst. The vomit is also strong enough to burn down and destroy all the buildings. Sometime later, the entire city is destroyed, and amidst all the damage, the only thing not destroyed is Cook and Chick's house. The monster has resorted to becoming Chicktron's adoptive mother, as it wears an apron and has just finished making a batch of cookies. As Cook asks Chicktron to let him sit on his lap, Chicktron proceeds to do so, unknowingly crushing his father offscreen. Category:Blog posts